


Best Foot Forward

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Hoth, Ice Skating, Light-Hearted, Teasing, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, gen that can easily be seen as shippy/pre-shippy if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian brings an unprepared Jyn to Echo Base's skating rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [this is my first time at the ice rink and i've fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a pro au](http://grantaire.tk/post/105232513786/holiday-aus-for-the-christmas-spirit)

“Is this really what the Rebellion spends its money on?” Jyn asks, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the skating rink housed in one of Echo Base's empty rooms.

“Rebels needs leisure, too,” Cassian tries to placate her. “To keep morale up, to keep people working at their best. Fun. You know, _fun_ , Jyn?”

She glares at him. “We have an Empire to fight. We should be working.”

“The Empire is not going to win just because we took an hour off to enjoy ourselves,” Cassian reasons. “If we can't do that, what are we even fighting for?”

Jyn doesn't have a response to that, and Cassian counts it as a win. “Come on, let's get you some skates.”

A few minutes later they're on the ice. Well, Cassian is gliding effortlessly across the ice while Jyn wobbles and clings to the sidelines. “That is ridiculous!” she yells shakily as Cassian slides past her. “How do you make it look so easy?”

He comes to an effortless stop next to her. “Innate skill?”

She slaps at him, eyes going wide as the movement overbalances her and sends her crashing toward the ice. Cassian manages to catch her around the waist before she goes down and guide her back to the wall. “Easy.”

“Thanks...”

She grips the low wall around the rink determinedly, arranging her feet under her. She refuses to fail at anything, let alone this. Not in front of him. She pushes herself away from the wall and immediately realizes it was a mistake – she's moving backward. She tries to turn around, flailing, and narrowly misses colliding with another pair of rebels gliding by.

Cassian gallantly holds back a laugh, skating slowly along beside her. “Can I help?”

Jyn finally manages stop flailing and right herself, bent low over the ice, arms spread to help her balance. She looks up at Cassian and has to laugh herself. She must look ridiculous. “Teach me the basics, at least?”

“Of course.” He holds out a hand, and she tentatively takes it, afraid of doing anything to upset her fragile balance. “You know,” he says, as he begins to move slowly, Jyn trailing behind him, “if this is the only thing you're not good at, you're doing pretty well.”

“It's probably not the only thing,” she admits.

“Well, that'll be our secret.” He winks, and they both laugh. “See, look, you're doing it. Just try not to overthink it so much.”

Jyn looks down in surprise to see that he's let go of her hand, and she's sliding across the ice on her own. “How about that.”

“Ready for lesson two?”

“Of course,” she says with determination.


End file.
